fferafandomcom-20200214-history
Augments
Era uses the lettered egg items to help players receive random beneficial augments on certain pieces of gear. How to Augment You can either augment with Eggs or Cruor. To augment with eggs, trade the item you want to augment, the specific egg it uses (see below) to Pil in the !bazaar zone. To augment with Cruor, trade the item to the ProtoCrystal and it'll be returned to you augmented. It costs 1,000 Cruor per augment roll. Augmenting makes the item Rare/Ex. You can overwrite your existing augments by re-augmenting the item, but you do not get a choice to compare the new augment with the old. It's simply overwritten. Obtaining Eggs See Custom Trades as well. Pil, Colored devices in !bazaar. * "G" Egg = 166,666g * "V" Egg = 500,000g * "J" Egg = 500,00g * "H" Egg = 250,000g * "M" Egg = 350,000g * "S" Egg = 1,000,000g * "D" Egg = 10,000,000g Runga-Kopunga, the giant robot in Lower Jeuno * "G" Egg = 166,666g * "V" Egg = 500,000g * "J" Egg = 500,00g * "H" Egg = 250,000g * "M" Egg = 350,000g * "S" Egg = 1,000,000g * "D" Egg = 10,000,000g Lord Asag Lord Asag always drops 2 eggs, one of them being a V Egg. You can read more about him here. Obtaining Cruor There are 2 ways to gain Cruor: # Defeat any NM in game in most zones. # can trade in merits for Cruor at ProtoCrystal Zones where NM kills do not gran Cruor are: # Limbus # Dynamis # Assalut and Salvage zones Augment Glossary STAT = any of the basic stats. Random unless otherwise stated. (STR, DEX, VIT, AGI, INT, MND, CHR) Magic Skill = any of the magic skills. Random unless otherwise stated. Ex: Healing, Singing, Elemental, etc. All other types are pretty self-explanatory. Augments Ridill * "S" Egg ** Augment: +Attack * "D" Egg ** Augment: +DMG Mercurial Kris * "D" Egg ** Augment: +DMG Kraken Club * "S" Egg ** Augment: +Attack * "D" Egg ** Augment: +DMG Joyeuse * "D" Egg ** Augment: +DMG Scorpion Harness * "H" Egg ** Augment: Random Chatoyant Staff * "M" Egg ** Augment: +Magic Skill Velocious Belt * "V" Egg ** Augment 1: +1~3 STAT ** Augment 2: +30~50 Elemental Resist (random element) Prism Cape * "G" Egg X 3 ** Augment (one of the following): *** Magic Crit. Rate: +1~4 *** Spell Interruption Rate: -10~20% *** Magic Accuracy: +1~4 *** Cure Potency: +1~4% *Cruor Only? **Augment (one of the following): ***Same as "G" Egg ***Fast Cast 1-?% Loquacious Earring * "V" Egg ** Augment (one of the following): *** MP: +33~53 *** Conserve MP: +5~10 *** Magic Crit. Hit Dmg: +1~5% *** Magic Accuracy: +1~5% *** Dark Magic Skill: +3~13 Brutal Earring * "V" Egg ** Augment (two of the following): *** Double Attack: +1~3 *** Dual Wield: +1~3 *** Haste: +3~10 *** Slow: +3~10 Walahra Turban * "J" Egg ** Augment (one of the following): *** Store TP: +3~10 *** Haste: +3~10 *** Evasion: +8~10 *** Enhancing Magic Skill: +3~10 Haubergeon +1 * "V" Egg ** Augment 1 (one of the following): *** Sword skill +3~8 *** Great Sword skill +3~8 *** Axe Skill +3~8 *** Great Axe Skill +3~8 *** Scythe skill +3~8 *** Polearm skill +3~8 *** Katana skill +3~8 *** Great Katana skill +3~8 *** Club skill +3~8 ** Augment 2: *** DEF: +1~33 Bibiki Seashell * "V" Egg ** Augment (one of the following): *** HP/MP While Resting: +1~5 & Spell Interruption Rate: -1~3% *** HP/MP While Resting: +1~5 & Physical Damage Taken: -1~3% *** HP/MP While Resting: +1~5 & Magic Damage Taken: -1-3% *** HP/MP While Resting: +1~5 & Breath Damage Taken: -1~3% Toreador's Ring * "V" Egg ** Augment (two of the following): *** Triple Attack: +1~2% *** Critical Hit Damage: +1~5% *** Weapon Skill Damage: +1~5% *** Critical Hit Chance: +1~3% *** Elemental Resist: +/-1~10 *** STAT: +/-1~3 *** Enmity: +/-1~5 *** Accuracy: +/-1~5 *** Attack: +/-1~5 *** Ranged Accuracy: +1~13 *** Ranged Attack: +1~7 Category:Custom Content